Ion
Who is Ion/Jay? Ion, real name Jayden is a human technological specialist and hacker from Technology Park. Ion wields a suit from his brother Damon that provides him his abilities. He is a member of Aegis and a frequent visitor at The Purple Lotus. He is played by Renegade Jay. Lore Growing up, Jayden had a fairly good quality of life living in Technology Park. Technology Park, or The Park, as the residents would call it, is a high-tech society where technology was a huge import/export as far as money flowing into the city was concerned. The residents of this city use technology to better themselves and others around them to the point where people depend on their ability to innovate new technology to survive. Jobs within this city are usually not without some form of reliance on advancements in tools and techniques in order to increase efficiency of workflow and quality of life. The city of Technology Park was Jayden’s playground, filled with tall skyscrapers, high suspension rail systems, flying cars, and varied amounts of neon, robotics, and other technology on every street corner. Jayden, at the age of 20 years old, was finishing out his sophomore year of college, when an announcement came over the large monitors in the city’s central square. A blacked out group of 5 individuals appeared, claiming themselves to be the new leaders of The Park, and shut down all major traffic by causing various accidents through traffic signals and injecting code that to the untrained eye would look like robots malfunctioning, all throughout the city. Several loud explosions could be heard throughout the city, and various emts could only get so far with everyone in a panic. Jayden's mother, a cancer patient who was in stage four, was then placed on the screen. She looked out to the world through the camera lens, crying with a smile on her face. Jayden watching and now crying himself saw as she gave him a parting word to help those who could not help themselves and to become the best him he can for the sake of himself and others, and with that, one of the members pushed the switch to which Jaydens brother, Damon realized was virus that infected the systems within the hospital. The group identified that she had been apart of the Technology Park Police Department, working to protect citizens against hacker threats for 6 years. However, she had a hacker under her own roof, Jayden’s brother. Jaydens brother, was a highly skilled warrior in the field of cyber security and innovator when it came to creating new machinations for military use. He worked with the city’s police force and military to develop weapons for combat and defense should the need ever arise. He also lead various missions to infiltrate other organizations that would threaten the safety of The Park. Once the virus was loose within the mainframe of the hospital, multiple people tried their best to stop it, however it just kept spreading faster and faster and eventually made its way to Jaydens mothers room, causing a drug overdose on her morphine drip causing almost instant death. The group stated that their brand of justice had only just begun and that they were coming for Damon and anyone else he loves next. Damon being no slouch, went to confront the group based on an algorithm he created to determine probable locations within The Park from video and audio files. As he went to confront them a great fight took place on screen, and one by one he fought against the group holding his own but this was all a rouse to distract from the main goal. Jayden taking in all this information had two options in the coming threat, he could run seeing as he was now the cornerstone of attention due to his relationship to both people on the screen, or he could fight to get justice for his mother. With so much turmoil in his head, he would run back to the place where his brother lived to try waiting for him to confront him about everything, but when he got there, the place had been ransacked by men in very expensive looking exosuits and guys with lab coats, who were looking for everything and anything his brother had touched. Jayden figured there was more to this whole thing but it was just too much at the moment and he tried to flee the scene, but in his attempt to escape he would knock over a soldier knocking him down a flight of stairs. He’d take some of the gear off the unconscious guys body so he could blend in so to speak like in his favorite spy movies. Jay would take to the basement and try going out the back door but before he could reach the back door a group of soldiers would come in through this exit. Moving quickly, he hid in the storage closet for his brothers apartment, and once inside he’d fall through a false door, leading to his brothers workshop. Here his brother had schematics for a cybernetically enhanced living metal nanoweave that could change physical form depending on thoughts and heart of the user, its power source being something called kinetic batteries and the user themself. All the information had been drawn up on boards, and calculations were numerous, and the data entries seemed to run on forever. Damon left a note on a glass case that housed a suit on a back wall, that simply said, “Protect what's yours, as I protected what's mine.” Wondering at that moment if his brother had won the fight or not, he knew he’d better continue the course, he wasn’t a fighter, at least not yet. However, he could learn, and he can always advance himself down the road to fight another day. Picking up the video file from the hospital incident that he would load onto a flash drive, and his brothers note, he’d grab the gear from the case, and his backpack and finally leave. Taking one last look at The Park, the reporter stated that Damon had lost and that no one knew where Jayden had gone. His plan was to come back one day, once he was stronger and had made the allies necessary to take back the city he loved as a child. History/Biography Aegis and Introduction Ion made their first appearance on October 10th at the first Aegis interview. Entering the interview he calls himself Ion but says that his real name is Jay though he’d like to keep this a secret. After speaking to some of the people outside he found that he wanted to not only protect people but the bonds between them giving him a reaffirmed reason to join Aegis. When Hybris asks him about his skills he states he’s a programmer, gadgeteer, and relies on stealth and reconnaissance. When asked how he’d handle a mission going wrong and him being caught, he will look for a weak point to exploit so he can escape. His interview ends and he leaves the Stranger’s Cathedral. Ion attended the Aegis induction ceremony on November 7th, 2018 being officially accepted into Aegis core. After the ceremony ends Ion is sent with the first group of Aegis members to complete Beedle Vaughx’s mission. During the mission Ion experienced a few issues (Disconnecting) and abandoned the fights for a more tactical solution. He later returned to the Stranger’s Cathedral with the rest of the group to be treated for his injuries. Nom Before Purple Lotus’s first ever date night Krazhul calls upon Ion to take his familiar Nom out for date night. The two were very close during the date and even danced together during it. Jay has started to form a relationship with the slime. After seeing each other frequently Jay and Nom become close in their relationship, however Jay had not yet realized that Nom was a slime. That soon changed when attending a training session by Sethia Nom became worried for Krazhul and started to drip apart. Jay had arrived to see the slime girl falling apart. Nom fully expected Ion to be discusted with her now but Jay stated that he didn't care and that Nom was still Nom to him. Krazhul approved of this relationship and gave the two some alone time to talk things out. They continue to have a thriving relationship though Nom is concerned about Ion constantly risking his life. First Mission Ion, Serilda, Gareth, Antherial, and Catastraseed are sent on a mission by Hybris to solve a disturbance at a bathhouse. Upon their arrival they find a demoness summoner, Zalthabel and her demon, Mr. Fluffles in the bathhouse after attacking the staff and scaring anyone inside away from the establishment. They attempt to remove the pair peacefully, however diplomacy fails and the Aegis members begin combat. After the group removes the summoner’s staff Ion attempts to clean off the demon, in hopes that they’ll leave after the demon is cleaned, by firing an ionic blast in the water making a water cannon. The group splits off to fight the demons individually with Ion, Cata, and Gareth fighting Mr. Fluffles for the majority of the encounter. Ion is able to slam the demon to the ground though he gets hit by many of the demons vomit attacks. Ion is able to finish Mr. Fluffles off by stabbing the demon in the eye with Gareth’s tail using his boosters. After the fight is finished Ion mops up whatever blood he can as Cata cleanses the group. With the demoness defeated she surrenders and summons her familiar back home and soon follows. Aegis prevails and they return to the Stranger’s Cathedral with a mission completed. Once the team returned Hybris rewards them by increasing their rank from bronze to silver. Krazhul Ion having talked to Krazhul the lich and getting to know him better through Nom and Andraste starts to train under him. After losing his arm in a conflict Ion asks Krazhul to teach him about technomancy. Krazhul says he'll teach him what he can about magic but he himself is not familiar enough with technology to be much use. Ion also starts to learn about the hero/villain code from Krazhul as well as relationship advice. Still Ion continues to study under Krazhul, not only to learn technomancy but to learn how to be a true hero. Disarmed During a training session with Alibi and Serilda the Wardens were attacked by Alibi's counterpart Alice. Alice pulled Ion and Serilda into the Abyss and he was attacked by a someone within the void during the assault of abyssal creatures that came at them. The name of the person who blew off his hand was King Silva. Silva did this by taking one of the batteries attached to his shoulder belt freezing Ion solid... then causing one of the batteries to explode in his hand destroying Ion's arm. The Yakuza Ion went on a quest to find out the circumstances of his friend Gareth's disappearance. Ion and Blinx entered club VGL which had been rented out by The Purple Lotus for some time as a temporary bar. When investigating through the computers Ion discovered that all footage of the night of Gareth's disappearance had been scrubbed removing any possible evidence of what had happened. Desperate to find anything Ion kept searching but instead stumbled on unexpected footage. This footage was of Shimonzu, the owner of club VGL executing people within the clubs basement. Knowing he had just witnessed something he shouldn't have Ion hastily attempted to remove all traces of his hacking and get out of the club without setting off any alarms. Months later this investigation finally caught up with Ion as he was soon told he was being sought after by Shimonzu. Hybris receiving the news of one of her subordinates being caught breaking and entering accompanied Ion to his initial meeting with Shimonzu. During this meeting Shimonzu reveals himself to be part of the Yakuza and states that this stolen footage is not something his family would want out in the open. The two parties eventually come to an agreement to meet with Shimonzu and his family in Japan to decide the fate of Ion for being a threat to the family. At the meeting in Japan Ion, Hybris, and Satchi go to meet the Yakuza in their home completely unarmed. Ion even removes his mask to show respect to the organization. Ion is able to gain the favor of many of the figure heads of the organization through his words and actions of deleting the footage he had taken. Ultimately Ion is told that he must still face punishment for threatening the Yakuza. As his punishment Ion is forced to chop off his pinky finger and will be asked on a later date to take on a mission for Shimonzu's family. Personality Ion is a very optimistic and caring person seeing the good in people and judging them by their character rather than what they are. He shows himself to be a creative individual taking more stealthy or tactical approaches to combat rather than brute force. Family Ion had a mother, Xinthia who was murdered the day he left Technology Park. He also has a brother, Damon who inspired Ion to become stronger. Powers & Abilities * Tech Head - Ion is a Mid-Level Hacker, Programmer, and Mechanical Engineer from growing up in Technology Park. * J.U.N.I.P.E.R. - Juniper is a Native-Language User Interface operating under the MorTech OS created by Jayden Morris for combat analysis, computation, suggestion, internet searching, hacking and defense. It provides Ion with all of the abilities listed below. * Combat Analysis - Utilizing the information from the Jays mask in combination with the user interface, Juniper NLUI can initiate commands upon vocal cues to analyze the information and give probable outcomes. * Computation - Based on information given from analysis, if given various vocal cues, Juniper can calculate probability of success/time limits based on actions taken or possibly to be taken by running scenarios. * Suggestion - Based on various vocal cues, Juniper can analyze the environment or attackers for possible countermeasures to exploit. * Internet Search Capabilities - Juniper can access the internet for information based on vocal cues from the user, or access Jays hard drive to find information securely encrypted away. * Hacking - Juniper can initiate a hacking protocol as response to a vocal cue to get information provided there is an uplink within 20 feet of Jays uplink beacon which detaches from his mask. The level of which this hack occurs is Mid-Level and fairly flexible if counter measured. If someone attacks Juniper, she will immediately attempt to disengage the hack to protect Jay. * Defense - If someone is approaching Ion, based on visual, sound, and data from Jays database, Juniper can relay information and if prompted initialize a counter attack, but only if placed in Stealth Mode. If Jay initializes an attack before this or does something to break cover, Juniper will take itself out of Stealth Mode and resume normal functions. * Blast Gauntlets - Ion’s suit sleeves expand and foldover to create plated gloves and forearms with a bright blue gold utilizing the kinetic batteries to create short range palm blasts. * Forearm Keyboard - Ion’s suit sleeves glow bright blue around the keyboards on his sleeves and his fingertips fold to expose living metal to allow for interaction with the keyboard and hacking/data entry. * Quick Boost - Using his soldier boots Ion can engage a quick burst of speed from a crouching position by using a mechanism to brace the ground then kick off once triggered by voice command of "Boost" while the mask is on. Trivia * Juniper stands for Just, User-Based, Natural-Language, Interface, Propelling, Execution &, Response. It was named for the Juniper Trees within the forest he met the Wardens in and its voice is modeled to sound more feminine. * Jay was gifted comfy slippers in the shape of Nom's face. * Ion lost an arm during a mission and has been since using a robot arm. When Satchi lost his arms and people were making hand jokes Jay offered Satchi a hand and tossed his robot arm at Satchi. Gallery Ion Full Body.PNG Aegis Cathedral Training.PNG|Acheron, Catastraseed, Shimonzu, Ion, Konton, and Pumpkin Head. Ion Cata Serilda Gareth Antherial.PNG|Ion, Cata, Serilda, Gareth, and Antherial after their first mission. Ion Kimono.PNG|Ion without his mask. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:People